


Gunmetal Grey

by VSSAKJ



Series: Walt Whitman on the Tales Series [4]
Category: Tales of Crestoria
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VSSAKJ/pseuds/VSSAKJ
Summary: The greed that eats me day and night with hungry gnaw, till I saturate what shall produce boys to fill my place when I am through,The wholesome relief, repose, content,And this bunch pluck’d at random from myself,It has done its work—I tossed it carelessly to fall where it may.- Walt Whitman, Spontaneous Me
Series: Walt Whitman on the Tales Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1131950
Kudos: 3





	Gunmetal Grey

After ya see it once, all ya want is to see it again.

The sick red glow that says there's sin inside 'em. The wide-eyed watery looks on their faces 'cause they think they never did nothing terrible in their whole damn lives. The shakin' fingers clutching the power of their own evil for the first time.

The way it gets easier and easier for 'em to _transgress_. They way they laugh when Enforcers try and catch 'em. The spray of blood sprouting from the bastards they kill trying to protect themselves.

Every time, ya just wanna see more've it.


End file.
